Viagem de verãoHSM2
by VanessaBabyVHudgens
Summary: Viagem programada!


Bom é minha fic primeiro entao se for ruim avisem k bye!

Legenda: 

Ash-Sharpay ou Ashley Tisdale

Nessa- Gabriella ou Vanessa Anne Hudgens

Zac- Troy ou Zac Efron

Corbin- Chad ou Corbin Bleu

Monique- Taylor ou Monique Coleman

Lucas-Ryan ou Lucas Grabell

Viagem de verão

1: Viagem programada! Destino: Bagunça

Era um belo dia de verão e todos haviam acabado de almoçar,Zac disse:

Zac -Ei vamos pra praia?

Vanessa -Vamos!

Zac -E vocês não vem?

Corbin-Eu e Taylor vamos!Né?

Monique - Claro né não íamos perder de ir pra...Pra onde mesmo?

Todos -Zac?

Zac-Nós vamos nos divertir muito em São Luis Obispo!

Todos-Uhuuu!

Ash-Podemos ir junto?

Zac-Claro.

Vane-No carro de quem?

Corbin –Que tal,Monique no meu carro e Vane no do Zac?

Todos-Ok!

Ash-Eu e Lucas vamos no carro do papi ok?

Todos-Ok.

E assim todos se encontraram no domingo pra irem. Estavam dirigindo a umas três horas quando o carro de Ash entrou numa rua e todos atrás chegaram no destino.Um super incrível casarão aguardava-lhes.Ash sai do carro e disse:

-Zac seu quarto é do lado do da Vane ok?

Zac-Por mim tudo bem.

Ash- Corbin o seu é do lado do da Monique ok?

Corbin- Fechado, mas onde é que fica a praia?

Ash- Olhem pra trás!

Todos olharam pra trás e viram uma imensa praia com o mar azul e cristalino.Viram um sol lindo e várias gaivotas voando.8D

Zac- Bom agora que já vimos a casa e a praia vamos ir desfazer a mala.

Todos- Mas depois vamos a praia ok?

Zac-Hum... Ooooookk!

Todos- Vamos logo desfazer as malas!8D

2. Sofrimento no verão

Já havia se passado 2 semanas desde que haviam chegado a praia. E Zac se via enfeitiçado por Ash e Nessa não gostou disso.

Monique- Nessa é melhor você dar um jeito de Zac voltar a ser seu.

Nessa- Eu sei mas como vou fazer isso vou dizer a ele que me deixe fique com Ash não agüento mais sofrer?

Monique- Não.Eu não sei o que você vai fazer!

Nessa- Bom vou tomar banho Ash está no banheiro

Quando chegara no banheiro Ash já havia saído pra deixa-lá em paz. Nisso ouvem um grito mas Zac não faz nada fica enfeitiçado por Ash ,Corbin é que vai salva-lá. Quando chega a sala com Nessa nos braços,Zac nem a vê, continua olhando Ash. 

Corbin- Zacccccccccccccccccccccccc!

Zac- Que é?

Monique- Sua namorada escorregou no banheiro e você nem viu!

Zac-Vou leva-lá ao hospital.

Corbin- Eu levo,ela vai se magoar muito se você for.

E assim horas e mais horas se passam e nada de Corbin e Nessa. Todos já pensavam " Será que aconteceu algo?". Derrepente a porta se abre e lá está Corbin e Nessa.

Nessa- Eu não quero me magoar,fique com a Ash!

Zac- Não quem eu quero é você ninguém mais ninguém menos ok?

Nessa-Não você é enfeitiçado pela Ash, e ela e minha melhor amiga.Vou pro meu quarto!

Nesse tempo Zac sai e vai a praia pensar e Lucas entra no quarto de Nessa e diz:

Lucas- Calma Nessa, Ash sempre faz isso ela gosta de Zac e quer ele pra ela. Então não se sinta culpada por Zac não te querer mais é tudo culpa da Ash.Mas não fale que eu disse isso.

Nessa- Uau,disso eu não sabia, eu vou pra praia e vou me desculpar com o Zac!

Lucas- É isso aí!

Nessa vai a praia se desculpar com Zac ela chega e diz:

Nessa- Zac...

Zac- Nessa!...

Nessa e Zac- Eu queria... Você primeiro. Não eu!

Zac- Eu queria me desculpar eu juro que não foi culpa minha!

Nessa- Eu sei o Lucas me explicou tudo então tudo ok!

Zac- Que bom!

Nessa- Vamos pra casa.

Zac beija Vanessa e assim eles chamam o pessoal e cantam " All for One"

O terceiro capitulo vem outro dia!

The summer that we wanted,

Yeah, we finally got it!

Now's the time we get to share

Each day we'll be together

Now until forever,

So everybody, everywhere

Let's take it to the beach

Take it together

Let's celebrate today 'cause there'll never be another

We're stronger this time,

been there for each other

Everything's just right

Everybody all for one,

A real summer has just begun!

Let's rock and roll and just let go,

feel the rhythm of the drums

We're gonna have fun in the sun

Now that all the hard work, work is done!

Everybody, one for all and all for one!

All for one, one!

Let's take it to the beach….

P.S.:É minha primeira fic então se estiver ruim me avisem ok? Beijos!


End file.
